Całuśna podróż
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 5 Dom Uczestników Salon: Klein siedział na swoim rushowym tronie (kibelku <3). Koło niego leżała torba z majteczkami Beth, a Klein się nimi aromatyzował. Klein: Achhh! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Emm... to tak, jakoś mało mnie jest, ale coooo tam! (machnięcie rączką ze złamanym nadgarstkiem) Właściwie to chyba muszę zacząć udawać, że coś robię, ale... wiem! <3 Klein założył perukę. Klein: Okej, czas na małą awanturkę w Domu Kleina i ludzi, których zgwałcą mnie swoimi anacondami! <3 Klein pohasał do salonu. Klein: Juuuuuuhu! <3 Klein wygiął bioderko. Klein: Kochani, kto jest gotowy na tornado w pup... znaczy Kleina! <3 Tymczasem Kimberly była nieco zdołowana po ceremonii Kimberly: Nie rozumiem, jak mogła odpaść Majli? :< No dobra, może i też na nią głosowałam, ale to i tak nie w porządku! Powinna wylecieć Ebony, bo przez nią przegraliśmy! W sumie nie pamiętam, dlaczego na nią głosowałam... Retrospekcja. Kimberly spaceruje po domu, gdy nagle leży przed nią karteczka. Kimberly: "Zagłosuj na Majli." Czemu nie? Kimberly poszła dalej Kimberly: Faktycznie, tak to było... Ale część Weteranów, która nic nie robi się zmniejsza! W końcu zostałam sama z Kleinem, bo reszta się stara... Muszę zacząć zawiązywać sojusze! Tylko od kogo zacząć? Zapłakana Nina przytulała lalkę w kształcie Majli. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Nieee, dlaczego Majli?! :< Te dzi*ki jeszcze pożałują, że na nią zagłosowały! Tylko nie wiem w jaki sposób... No ale karma na pewno jeszcze porządnie kopnie je w dupę! ''Maddie tymczasem sobie coś szkicowała w notesie. Była to Majli i Klemcia, nagle Maddie przekreśliła ich wizerunki iksami. '''Maddie: '''No super, czyli nowicjusze nie są tacy... słabi? '''Maddie: ''Jestem ciekawa, jakim cudem przegraliśmy. I co, to strzelanie we mnie przez gimbusów się nie opłaciło!? Nienawidzę gimbusów! Raz jeden do mnie powiedział "Siema, laska", jakbyśmy się znali. Wiecie co zrobiłam? Złamałam mu rękę. A potem, jeszcze mu ją skręciłam.'' Do Maddie podszedł Garry. Garry: No, widzisz. Tak wogóle to Hej. I miałaś rację, człowiek staje się coraz bardziej szurnięty... szczególnie widać to w mojej drużynie. Maddie: '''Gadasz prawdopodobnie z najnormalniejszym weteranem w tym sezonie, więc wiesz... '''Garry: W sumie racja... jesteś najmniej walnięta z nich wszystkich. Popatrzył się na Kleina wąchającego stringi Beth. Garry: I nie mam z tym wątpliwości. Maddie: '''Do tego chłopaczka lepiej się nie zbliżaj, bo... Eeem... dobierze się do twych stringów, jeśli jakieś masz... Barth niestety nie mógł się nacieszyć, bo ja nie miałam ze sobą żadnych stringów... '''Garry: Wiem, nie chcę zostać zgwałcony. Maddie: '''Smutno, że nie ma Majli i Klemci, dziwię się, że to mówię, ale... jest bez nich strasznie nudno i ponuro. '''Garry: No... wolałbym aby wypadł ktoś inny. Maddie: '''W sumie to Majli prawie wygrała PDŚ... A Celestia wygrała PDŚ... Dlaczego to nie ona miała odpaść! To bez sensu. '''Garry: No właśnie! I bez Celestii było by... trochę bezpieczniej. Maddie: '''Ona nie jest niebezpieczna... Dobra, jak ją wnerwisz to może ci złamać nos w pięciu miejscach, jeśli jest to możliwe. Ale jak tak, to nie jest niebezpieczna. Niebezpieczni to są murzyni w więzieniu, ot co. '''Garry: To na pewno jej nic nie zrobię. No, chyba jeśli chodzi o zadanie. Maddie: O... to ja lecę. Wyszła z pokoju. Garry: Baj. Garry na chwilę wyszedł, ale zaraz potem wrócił. Do salonu dziarsko wchodzi Ebony Ebony: No! Nowicjusze w końcu wygrali. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Przecież wiadomo ,że ten obciągacz Vince przeleciał Pearl żeby Nowicjusze wygrali i żeby od nas wyleciała Maddie ,na której Vince chce się zemścić! Na szczęście odpadła Majli z Klemcią ,ale ta tępa dzida Kimberly może coś wymyslić i mnie wywalić ,bo zazwyczaj szybko nie odpadała! ''Maddie zaczęła bić brawa. 'Maddie: '''Kongratulejszyns, jednak następne wyzwanie i tak zawalicie. Z takim składem. Z Iris, co myśli, że jest mózgiem tego sezonu. Hyhy. ''Do salonu wparowała Celestia z twarzą nieco zażenowaną. '''Celestia: Myślałam że poradzimy sobie lepiej, a tutaj proszę, oj oj. Spojrzała się na wszystkich i pokazała smutną minę. Celestia: Zasmuciliście mnie całkiem.. :< Widać było dyskretny błysk w oku. '' '''Garry': Iris jest idiotką. No ale kurde, macie od nas lepszy skład. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Muszę zrobić coś, aby mnie zapamiętano. Nie chce być tylko nudnym zapychaczem! Garry: Serio. U nas na zadaniach starają się tylko 4 osoby, może nawet 3. A u was może z pięć. I jak tu wygrać?! Ebony robi kontrowersyjną pozę Ebony: 'Skarbie, tu nie chodzi o to :* Po prostu jesteśmy lepiej zgrani i mamy w drużynie Celcię (please) '''Maddie: '''Hm, pomyślmy... Jesteś w drużynie ty, "antagonista" Tom, "antagonistka" Iris, otaku i Drake. Wygranie z wami jest tak samo łatwe, jak pobicie pijanego menela na ulicy. ''Sztuczny szloch ze strony Celestii. 'Celestia: '''Czemu mnie nikt nie pociesza..? Jestem smutna przez was :< ''Szlochała sztucznie nadal. '''Garry: Zapomniałaś o pewnej su... dziewczynie z mojej drużyny, Maddie. Ebony: 'Chodzi ci o kurwę Annie? :D Startowała do Matta ,a nawet się nie przejeła ,że odpadł ,ale w sumie już dostała w dupę więc spoko <3 '''Maddie: '''Tsa, Annie. "Ta, co nie wysiadła z autobusu i przegrała". Nie ma to jak odpaść z najgłupszej przyczyny na świecie, jedynie splamiła swój honor. Jej się chyba nie powinno liczyć do obsady w ATP. Chyba, że będzie rzucać fochami na lewo i prawo. Iris też tak robi, na pewno się zgadają ze sobą. ''Kimberly nie wiadomo skąd wtrąciła się do rozmowy '''Kimberly: Nie obgadujcie Annie! Ona akurat jest spoko! Phi... ktoś tu zazdrości jej wyglądu najwidoczniej... Kimberly spojrzała wymownie na Ebony i Garry'ego. Celestia spojrzała że nikt na nią nie reaguje więc wyjęła nożyk z rękawa i rzuciła go wprost w linę trzymającą dość stary żyrandol który nie padł o mało co na Maddie gdyż.. Celestia ją lekko odepchnęła. xDD Celestia: 'Co za nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Nic ci nie jest Maidi..Maddie! ? Nie musisz dziękować za ratunek.. za bardzo. ''Kolejny błysk w oku. '''Garry: Wyglądu? Zazdrość? No chyba ty, Kimberly. Wyjął z kieszeni smart fona i coś na nim nacisnął. Garry: Wracając do tematu... naprawdę nie mamy szans... a najgorsze, że Annie i Iris chcą się mnie pozbyć. A w sumie, to was chyba nie obchodzi. Ebcia popatrzyła się na Kim jakby miała jej zaraz jebnąć kopa w ryja ;u; Ebony: 'Kim, czy chodziło ci o mnie? Bo nie rozumiem .. ''Ebony zaczęła tańczyć ten taniec <3 '' ''Kim zjechała ją wzrokiem '''Kimberly: Nie staraj się... i tak nie będziesz gwiazdą... Kimberly machnęła włosami i spojrzała na Garry'ego Kimberly: Ja jej nie zazdroszczę, akurat jako jedyna z was się z nią zaprzyjaźniłam! A wy obgadujecie ją, bo jest od was ładniejsza... Po czym spojrzała na lekko zdeformowaną głowę Ebony Kimberly: No tak, sory za to wiaderko... I wyszła ,lecz Ebony ją dogoniła i złapała za jej tłuste włosy po czym skopała ją jak psa Ebony: 'Plastikowa lala! ''Ściągła jej berecik z głowy i podpaliła go ;u; '''Kimberly: Mój... b...berecik... Kimberly spojrzała na siebie w lustrze Kimberly: Przecież ja w tym sezonie nie noszę berecika <3 (Sory, Ven, ale zajrzyj na KP Kim <3 W tym sezonie nie nosi berecika <3) Kimberly: To skąd go wzięłaś? Ukradłaś mój stary berecik z przeceny! Kiedy? A tak go szukałam ;( Po czym smutna poszła... jak najdalej od Ebony <3 Tymczasem przyszedł Tom i wziął inną gitarę. Potem próbował na niej grać, ale było za głośno. '' '''Tom:' UCISZCIE SIĘ!!! CHCĘ POGRAĆ SOBIE NA GITARZE I POŚPIEWAĆ! Dziękuję. I zaczął grać na gitarze. Potem także zaczął śpiewać. Garry w tym czasie naciskał przycisk od porażania prądem Iris. Garry: Boli? Chipy działają jak należy... Nagle telefon wybuchł. Garry: Nie, to nie... Wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Był wkurwiony i miał wyjebane na wszystko. Tom: Tu się nie da grać... chwila, już wiem gdzie pójdę zagrać! I poszedł do tarasu. '' Taras: ''Tom przyszedł do tarasu z gitarą. Zablokował drzwi, żeby nikt nie wszedł i usiadł na huśtawce. Chwilę później zaczął grać i śpiewać. Tymczasem w mózgu miła osobowość Toma walczyl z poważna osobowością. W końcu wygrała miła osobowość i wziął poważnej osobistości inteligencję. Potem włożyłem ja do swojej głowy. '' '''Miła osobowość Toma:' To koniec, już nie będziesz psuł Toma. Poważna osobowość Toma: Ja chciałem tylko, żeby Tom wygrał! Miła osobowość Toma: No i przez ciebie nie wygrwa. Żegnaj. Miła osobowość odszedła, a poważna osobowość zmieniła się w popiół. Tymczasem Tom wymyślał tekst do swojej piosenki. '' '''Tom:' Dobra. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Zdrada, czarna jak cień, może cię oszukać w każdej... chwili. Nie, to wciąż nie tak... I dalej próbował wymyślić tekst do piosenki. Niestety, właśnie przyszła Maddie. <3 Nie zwróciła na Toma uwagi, bo i tak go wszędzie pełno. Siadła na schodach i zaczęła szkicować czyjąś sylwetkę w notesie. Tom tymczasem zauważył Maddie. Tom: 'Cześć Maddie... ''Nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu. 'Tom: '''Idę coś zjeść... ''I poszedł do Jadalni. Jadalnia: Do jadalni przyszedł Drake, nieco niewyspany. Nalał sobie kawy i usiadł przy pierwszym lepszym stoliku. '''< Drake: (Złapał się za głowę) Nie spałem całą noc..., wciąż myślałem o Helen. ;u; > Wziął łyka kawy i padł twarzą na stół, wciąż trzymając kubek z kawą. Coś tam jęczał... Żeby było miło, do jadalni weszła Helen, nieco nieogarnięta. Helen: 'Ci zboczeńcy pożałują tego wyzwania... ''Dopiero teraz zauważyła Drake'a leżacego twarzą na stole. 'Helen: '''Matko Boska! Drake?! ''Drake cośtam jęknął na odpowiedź, jeśli to była odpowiedź. ;u; Helen szturchnęła go ręką. 'Helen: '''Drake, wszystko w porządku? ''Chłopak przekręcił głowę w stronę dziewczyny, jednak nadal leżał... 'Drake: '''Ja-Jasne. ''Złapał się za głowę. '''Helen: Właśnie widzę. Nie spałeś czy co? Wzięła od niego kubek z kawą i powąchała. Helen: '...Nie jest trujące, znaczy że jednak nie spałeś.Twoja drużyna poprzednio zwaliła wszystko na ciebie, mam rację? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Nie, ja sam... ''Mruknął. Helen przybliżyła się do niego... by lepiej słyszeć, no. ;u; 'Helen: '''Co powiedziałeś? '''Drake: '''No że ja sam...sam chciałem pomóc, a to że męczące to...inna sprawa. ;_; ''Westchnął. 'Helen: '''Jeju, serio? To takie niespodziewane... i urocze. ''Zarumieniła się. 'Drake: '''A gdzie tam... ;u; ''Mruknął, też się trochę zarumienił. 'Helen: '''Powaga, ja bym tym pieprzonym leniom nie zrobiła nic, nawet rosołu. Czuję że oni mnie nawet oszukują... ''Zamyśliła się. 'Helen: '''Tym ludziom nie wolno ufać, cała ta gra bazuje na oszustwie... To mnie nawet dziwi. Po coś to zrobił? Dla wygranej? ''I to pytanie zabiło go XD 'Drake: '''No... ''Poprawił bluzkę. 'Drake: '''Chciałem spotkać ciebie... ''Ale powiedział to trochę ciszej, tak że Helen znowu nie dosłyszała i się przybliżyła jeszcze bliżej do niego... 'Helen: '''Chyba się przesłyszałam... jeśli na serio powiedziałeś że dla spotkania ze mną? ''Chłopak przełknął ślinę. 'Drake: '''No...nie przesłyszałaś się. ;u; ''Napił się kawy. Helen zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. 'Helen: '''Albo to najwiarygodniejsze kłamstwo... a-albo jedna z najbardziej szokujących prawd. ''Wzięła butelkę wody ze stołu i wypiła kilka łyków z gwinta. ;u; 'Helen: '''Odpowiadaj: gdzie, kiedy i dlaczego. Ty.. widzisz coś we mnie? ''Drake podniósł głowę. Spojrzał na Helen. 'Drake: '''Kiedyś Chris chwalił się tobą na swojej stronie, no to...Jesteś piękna po prostu! ;u; ''Złapał się za głowę. '''< Drake: Pewnie dostanę kosza. ;u; > Helen wypluła wodę którą w tym momencie piła. Helen: 'Ja? Piękna? ''Teraz to już nie miała twarzy buraczanej, ale całkowicie w kolorze buraka. 'Helen: '''Jednak te blogi wujka mają jakieś pozytywy... Nie żeby to było głupie z twojej strony... Nikt mi czegoś takiego nigdy nie mówił... '''Drake: '''Jak widać...jestem pierwszy. ''Mruknął i spojrzał przez okno, gdzie stała ciężarówka naładowana owocami, a zaraz potem spojrzał na ławę. 'Helen: '''Zaraz zaraz... ''Helen dostała złego olśnienia. 'Helen: '''Nie żeby mi nie zależało, a szczerze zależy... Ty się we mnie kochasz? ''Spojrzał na nią. 'Drake: '''No...Tak? (yuno) ''Helen uśmiechnęła się. 'Helen: '''No to jest dzisiaj twój szczęśliwy dzień. Wiesz czemu? '''Drake: '''Bo odcinek nazywa się "Całuśna podróż"? ;u; '''Helen: '''Nie oto mi chodziło. Pytam się czy chcesz ze mną chodzić, jeśli udowodnisz że mogę ci zaufać, bo... też się w tobie zakochałam, jak tylko wyskoczyłeś z samolotu! (yuno) ''Drake spojrzał na Helen z oczami jak talerze. 'Drake: '''S-Serio? A jak mam ci to udowodnić? ''Helen usiadła wygodnie na krześle. 'Helen: '''Ta gra to idiotyzm, ale pomaga w odnajdywaniu zaufania. Stawką jest kasa. Będzie jak na zasadzie karmy. Oszukasz mnie, podstępnie wyrzucisz, nie żyjesz. Okażesz wierność i pomoc... będziemy razem. Chyba kapujesz o co mi chodzi? ''Drake spojrzał na Helen i złapał ją za rękę. 'Drake: '''Przysięgam że nigdy cię nie oszukam! ;u; ''Helen uśmiechnęla się szeroko. 'Helen: '''Tym lepiej dla ciebie. Życzę zwycięstwa w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. ''Pocałowała go w policzek i wyszła z jadalni. Drake śledził ją oczami do puki nie wyszła. Po chwili napił się kawy i znowu położył głowę na stole. '''< Drake: <3 > Niedługo później pojawił się Tom z Garrym. Usiedli sobie naprzeciw Drake'a. Tom: 'Hej Drake, jak tam? ''Drake podniósł głowę, chciał odpowiedzieć ale...nikogo nie było (please). 'Drake: '''WTF.... ''Rozejrzał się czy nikogo nie ma, wziął znów łyka kawy i przysunął się w stronę okna. '''Garry: Jak nikogo nie ma, jak my jesteśmy. I znowu usiedli naprzeciwko Drake'a. Garry: Chyba masz halucynacje stary. Powinnieneś się zdrzemnąć... Zamiast Garry'ego pojawił się Ponury Żniwiarz. Ponury Żniwiarz: Zaraz zginiesz! I znowu pojawił się Garry. Garry: Naprawdę powinieneś się zdrzemnąć. Twoje halucynacje niszczą wszechświat xD I tak znikali, aż Drake usnął. Garry: W końcu, czasoprzestrzeń naprawiona -.- Za nim pojawił się Duch Ducha Ducha Ducha Pieseła Garry: Aha? Tom: Chwila... mam pomysł! Przyniósł wiadro wody i wylał na Drake'a. Garry: Nieee! Zniszczysz czasoprzestrzeń! Ściany akademika stały się czarne. Garry: O ku*wa. Wszystko poza postaciami stało się czarne. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Świat stał się czarny, bo Drake musiał pewnie zostać opętany... naprawi się xD Co do Iris to... nie przewidziała tego, że chip pod dużym naciskiem przylepia się do ciała i oddziałuje na nerwy za pomocą smartfona. Oznacza to, iż mogę kontrolować jej ruchy... bo stanik ma za mocno zaciśnięty... Nacisnął jakiś przycisk na smartfonie ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Teraz już go nie zdejmiesz... mam nad nim władzę <3 Nie wykorzystam jej do niecnych celów, ale dobrze być zabezpieczonym... Prosiłbym o to, by Iris nie próbowała zdejmować chipa. Nie uda jej się to i tak. ~ OwcaJ I wybiegł z pokoju xD. Tom też. Drake się obudził, był cały mokry. Drake: 'Co do...kurwa! ''Wstał wściekły i rzucił kubkiem o ścianę. '''< Drake: Niech ja tylko dorwę tych debili! Tak im wpierdolę że mnie popamiętają! >:( > Wyszedł mokry ze stołówki. Weszła na stołówkę Iris. Potrząsnęła cyckami i wszystkie chipy spadły na ziemię. WSZYSTKIE! NIC NIE ZOSTAŁO! A potem je spaliła ogniem po czym został tylko po nich proszek do prania. ;* Iris: 'Kurwa! ''Zdjęła bluzkę i stanik. A potem założyła bluzkę. 'Iris: '''Papa Garry! ;* ''Po chwili Drake wrócił już suchy do stołówki patrząc wkurzony na ziemię i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Nie zauważył stojącej przed nim Iris i przez przypadek wpadł na nią...w cycki ;_;. '''< Drake: ... > Szybko odsunął się. Drake: 'Sory. Nie widziałem cię, myślałem o tych dwóch debilach... ''Mruknął. Do stołówki wszedł Garry. '''Garry: K*rwa! Ty pie*dolona szmato! Najpierw chcesz mnie wyje*ać, a teraz... Rozjebał to co zostało z telefonu o ziemie... Garry: O, hej Drake, sory za tamto zepsucie świata, to był tylko sen, wybacz... A CO DO CIEBIE!!! Wziął jakieś krzesło i rozjebał je o głowę Iris. Garry: NIE MIAŁAŚ PRAWA! Pracowałem nad tym całą noc! Kopnął ją w brzuch. Garry: Wszyscy mają rację! Jesteś po*ebana! Bez swojej siostry to nawet do muchy nie podskoczysz! Wyjebał ją ze stołówki. Garry: A masz! Rzucił w nią ścianą. '' '''Garry': Masz za swoje! I uciekł znów do salonu. Ta go zatrzymała w trakcie ucieczki. Iris: 'DAMKSI BOKSER! ''Wyjebała mu z liścia, że się popłakał i zesikałw gacie. Potem wyej**ała go przez okno do śmieci, w którcyngrasowały szczury i zaczęła zjadać mu ubrania. W końcu przestały, a Garry był cały nagi i widac było jego pisie. ;* W międzyczasie przyszła Annie. <3 Przygląda się bójce. '''Annie: Wow, no nieźle, ważne, żeby się wspierać w drużynie... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Annie: Ten koleś... Gerry, czy jak mu tam, nieważne... Jest chyba największym draniem w tym sezonie! Annie podeszła do Drake'a. Annie: Chyba się nie znamy. Jestem Annie! Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Niespodziewanie ktoś postanowił do nich wpaść. Vince: Ooo. Z zadowoleniem na nich spoglądał. Vince: Wasze mordobicia lepiej się na żywo ogląda. No i do tego sami nowi. Zaciekawiony oglądał się za Iris i kątem zdziwił się obecnością Annie. Drake zerknął na Annie. Drake: 'Hej, Drake. ''Podał jej rękę. Zerknął na Iris która pozbierała się po walcę. 'Drake: '''Ale mu dokopała... '< Drake: Nie sądziłem że w mojej drużynie....tak wiele się dzieje ;_; > '''Garry: Nie wież jej! Ona będzie się Ciebie chciał pozbyć! (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Tylko na tyle Cię stać, Iris? Serio. Płacz był sztuczny, moje spodnie były mokre bo coś się stało z ochraniaczem, a ubrania... miałem na sobie dwie pary xD Przez okno wszedł Garry, w ubraniu. Garry: Zapłacisz mi za to. Wyjebał Iris przez okno. Potem je zamknął. Iris wylądowała w więzieniu obok akademika :D Garry: Uprzedzam cię Drake, ona nie jest godna zaufania... chociaż... nic takiego mi nie zrobiła... sorki Annie. Wybacz! Zaciągnął Drake'a w ustronne miejsce. Garry: Wiem, chcesz mi przywalić...' ''Annie się wkurwiła. '''Annie: Halo, rozmawiałam z tym gościem?! Podeszła w ustronne miejsce i dała Garry'emu z liścia, po czym zaciągnęła Drake'a z powrotem. Annie: (szepcze) Musimy się go pozbyć, ale cii! Z lekka poczuł się ignorowany, ale to z korzyścią dla niego samego. '' '''Vince:' No coś takiego. Podszedł i spojrzał się za okno. Vince: Ja nawet jak miałem dość to nigdy nie traciłem okazji. <3 Rozmarzył się chwilę we wspomnieniach, ale szybko minęło. Podszedł do Annie i Drake'a. Vince: 'Swoją drogą Drake.. przykro, że tu trafiłeś. Jednak miałeś ciepłą posadkę w ekipie, a teraz? Trafiłeś jeszcze tutaj. No i Annie, miło cię widzieć. Teraz odważyłaś się wyjść z pojazdu! ^^ Zawsze mnie ciekawiło jak wyglądałaś. ''Zaintrygowany przyglądał się jej, starając się ignorować pozostałą hałaśliwą zgraję. Drake zerknął na Annie. '''Drake: ''(szepcze) Wiem. ''Odwrócił się do Vince'a. Drake: 'No wiesz...zawsze mogło być gorzej. ''Rozmażył się. Do Annie podszedł Garry. '''Garry: Wszystkie sprawy można rozegrać politycznie. A ty jesteś walnięta :D A co do Ciebie, Drake, myślałem że trzymasz właściwą stronę. Masz dużo czasu... I wyszedł ze stołówki, stanął przy ścianie i zaczął podsłuchiwać. Nikt nie wiedział, że tam jest. Annie przewróciła oczami. Annie: Ale robi problem, dzieciaczek... Spojrzała teraz na Vince'a. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Annie: Wow, niezły jesteś! Nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że ten Vince może być tak przystojny. <3 Vince: '''Dziękuję. Wziął jej dłoń i ucałował. '''Vince: Ja do teraz nie miałem wyobrażeń na twój temat, lecz teraz twoje olśnienie rozmazało mrok pewnego głupca. Przymrużył oczami, nadając tej chwili wyjątkowy wyraz. '' '''Vince:' Swoją drogą Drake twój owoc zakwita czy wciąż czekasz aż dojdzie do tego pięknego zajścia wyrażając się żartobliwie. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Vince: Nie, nie żartuje. Fajnie, że kogoś udało się znaleść i życzyć powodzenia. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Jak można się z nią zadawać? Przecież widać, że ona tylko ich omota... Annie zachichotała na słowa Vince'a. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Ahhh... Chyba właśnie umarłam! Annie: Dziękuję... Jesteś bardzo miły. Zarumieniła się. Tymczasem Tom nagle się pojawił (Z tarasu). Zauważył, że Vince podrywa Annie. Tom: ''Vince szuka sobie kolejnej dziewczyny... ale mu się to nie uda!'' Tom: 'Annie, może iść na róg? Mam kilka spraw... ''Annie skrzyżowała ręce. '''Annie: No dobra. Ale szybko. (zwróciła się teraz do Vince'a) A my się jeszcze zobaczymy, mam nadzieję. <3 I poszła za Tomem. Tom: 'Nie chcę cię tym razem przekonać do tego, żebyś nie głosowała na Garrego. Chodzi o Vince'a... Będzie cię podrywać, a potem zostawi cię na lodzie. Zapytaj się o to Maddie, ona była chyba pierwszą ofiarą Vince'a... Sypialnia Nowicjuszy: ''Tymczasem Tom sobie leżał na łóżku i patrzył na karty Celci. 'Tom: '''W tych kartach jest coś ciekawego... ''Schował je do kieszeni i nadal leżał. Do pokoju wrócił Garry. '''Garry: Heej Tom. Co tam masz? Tom: 'Nic nie mam. Leżę... ''Nagle Tom zauważył gitarę. 'Tom: '''O, gitara! ''Zaczął na niej grać. Potem także śpiewał. Strych: W piwnicy siedziała Iris i pisała coś czerwonym markerem na ścianie. Stała przy świecy, a reszta pomieszczenia była ciemna. 'Iris: '''Hahah! Nie długo wszystkich się pozbędę.! ^.^ ''Skreśliła twarz Majli. 'Iris: '''Bay-Bay! Teraz pora na Garry'ego! ''Zaznaczyła jego głowę w kółko. 'Iris: '''Dziś ciebie pożegnamy! ''Tymczasem piętro niżej Tom zrobił sobie przerwę od gry na gitarze. Nagle coś usłyszał na strychu. 'Tom: '''Cicho Garry. Ktoś jest na strychu... Idę sam... ''Poszedł. Zobaczył tam Iris bazgrującą coś. Schował się w ciemnym rogu i czekał. Zauważył jednak kółeczko przy Garrym. 'Tom: '''O nie... ''Powiedział to cichym głosem i wyszedł na piętro niżej. 'Tom: '''Iris chce nas wyrzucić... ''Powiedział to znowu cichym głosem, żeby Iris nie słyszała. Jednak zauważyła ich Kim <3 '''Kimberly: OMG, znowu wy? Nie z wami miałam tu gadać.... Spojrzała na Iris, która zorientowała się, że Tom ją podsłuchiwał Kimberly: Ups, ja niezdarna... Kimberly odsunęła się na wypadek walki i usiadła sobie gdzieś <3 Iris podeszła do Tom'a. Iris: 'Widocznie tobie nie można zaufać! ''Wzięła go za fraki i rzuciła go na środek. 'Iris: '''Pożałujesz tego! Kim! Kosmetyczka! ''Kim podała jej kosmetyczkę, która leżała na ziemie. 'Iris: '''A teraz się zabawimy! ''Zaczęła go malować. Jak skończyła Tom wyglądał jak Bieber i Kwiatkowski razem. <3 Oczywiście maseczka jest nie zmywalna i chyba odciecie twarzy by tylko pomogło. A potem wyje**ała go przez okno do rzeki, którą popłynął hen daleko, hen do morza jakiegoś tam aż do Wyspy Beth, gdzie żyły ogórki. <3 Nagle jakimś cudem pojawił się Tom. 'Tom: '''Spodziewałem się tego, więc ubrałem gitarę w moje ubrania i ubrałem maskę o wyglądzie mojej twarzy. Lecę razem z Garrym! ''No i poszli gdzieś...Kimberly zdziwiona przewróciła oczami i włączyła latarkę '''Kimberly: Dobrze, że poszli... Bo mamy ważną sprawę do obgadania <3 Kimberly dała Iris latarkę, a ta ją zaświeciła Kimberly: Wiesz, obie w sumie jesteśmy podobne... na swój sposób! A w dodatku słyszałam, że ktoś chce się ciebie pozbyć... To co powiesz na sojusz? Kimberly: Wiem, że to jest bardzo ryzykowny ruch z mojej strony, ponieważ może ona wszystko wygadać i zepsuć... Ale na pewno będziemy mieli przewagę, aby wywalić Ebcię <3 W końcu jestem ja, ona, Klein, Madd, Celcia, Hayley, Keira i Annie to jest już 10 głosów <3 W sumie będę musiała jeszcze pogadać z każdym z osobna... ale dam radę! Mam dar przekonywania <3 Papa, Ebony <3 Iris: '''Zgadzam się na sojusz z tobą. ^^ '''Kimberly: No to świetnie <3 Kimberly przytuliła ją i spojrzała na stertę zdjęć, leżących za nią Kimberly: Ty na serio? Robisz wszystkim sekretne zdjęcia? Kimberly wyciągnęła swoje zdjecie Kimberly: Ale na tym wyszłam akurat fajnie! Obok drabiny na strych stał Garry z Tomem. Garry: Słuchaj Tom, mam plan. Wyjął z kieszeni chipa, a potem smartphone'a stworzonego ze śmieci. Garry: Musisz wypędzić Kimberly z pokoju. Wtedy wejdę tam ja, przyczepię Iris chipa, którego nie będzie mogła zdjąć. Okej? Iris przytuliła Kim. Iris: '''No wiem! Ale zaczekaj. ''Podeszła do Garry'ego. Wzięła mu wszystkie chipy i schowała do stanika. '' '''Iris: Ja to wszystko słyszę! Kopnęła go w dupe i poleciał tam, gdzie Tom. I to był prawdziwy Garry! Potem zamknęła okna i drzwi tak by nikt do nich nie wszedł, a potem wszystko spaliła. Po strychu nic nie pozostało, a dziewczyny przetrwały bez żadnych zadrapań i wylądowały w jadalni, gdzie się rozdzieliły. Maddie: '''Co za pusta idiotka... sorry, dwie puste idiotki... '''Maddie: ''Wiecie co? Nowicjusze to jakaś porażka. Tom i Garry, niby nic do nich nie mam, ale jak z nimi gadam to mam przeczucie, że są to tacy zapychacze. O Iris już nie wspomnę, panna wywłoka, której matka pracuje na chleb. Dziewczyno, ile ty masz lat? Sama sobie możesz kupić chleb. '' Po chwili do domu wpada gaz usypiający. Uczestnicy zasypiają, a dom zabiera UFO. ;u; Nie no, nie ufo, tylko Pearl i jakiś ogrmny samolot. (please) Włochy, Wenecja Zawodnicy budzą się gdzieś w centrum, właściwie w zaułku Wenecji. Oczywiście, sami tego nie wiedzą. Annie: Co to jest?! Gdzie my jesteśmy?! Spojrzała na resztę, w tym czasie pojawił się helikopter z kochaną Pearl. <3 Pearl: Heej, a właściwie powinnam powiedzieć benvenuto! Pewnie jeszcze nie wiecie, ale znajdujemy się w Wenecji w mieście zakochanych. <3 Pomyślałam, że dobrze wam zrobi mała podróż w nieznane, a przy okazji zrobimy ciekawe wyzwanie. <3 Spojrzała na zdenerwowanych uczestników. Pearl: Doobra, przejdźmy do szczegółów, bo zaraz mnie zgwałcicie. Otóż każda z drużyn musi przekopać się z centrum miasta w okolice kanału "Pearl jest najlepsza na świecie <3" i przepłynąć się gondolą. <3 Co dokładnie będzie musiała tam zrobić? Dowiecie się tego, kiedy tam dotrzecie. <3 Ale wyzwanie ma jeden istotny haczyk... Pytające spojrzenie uczestników. Pearl: Zanim znajdziecie się na gondoli, nauczycie się troszeczkę kręcić. <3 Będziecie nagrywać swoje pocałunki z przypadkowymi ludźmi z Wenecji. <3 3 osoby z drużyny całują jedną, przypadkową osobę. <3 Zajebiste, czyż nie? ^^ Wszyscy: NIE! Pearl: Po nagraniu określonej ilości pocałunków, znajdziecie kanał, a tam również i Vince'a, któremu dostarczycie kamerę! Aaa, zapomniałabym... Podała kamery Ninie i Keirze. Pearl: Tam Vince powie wam, co dalej. <3 Czas, start. <3 Im szybciej to zrobicie, tym lepiej. <3 Drużyny pobiegły przed siebie. Piszecie na razie w tych nagłówkach poniżej. ;u; Postępy i pocałunki drużyny Nowicjuszy Tom: '''Eee... to kto całuje? '''Garry: Pomimo tego, że mam dziewczynę, to... eh... tylko wiecie, co? Jak wywalicie mnie za to, że się przykładam do wyzwań, to nie będzie zbyt ciekawie... Garry podszedł do jakiejś dziewczyny. Garry: Hey. Vedo quello sguardo bello. Dziewczyną okazała się być... Conchita Wurst <3 Keira: Dobra drużyno, mamy przewagę nad Weteranami gdyż oni raczej będą całować tylko chłopaków. Tylko 2 osoby są zdolne tam do pocałowania dziewczyny. Więc, przydałoby się to wykorzystać. Keira uruchomiła kamerę i zauważyła Conchitę... Keira: '''Idź precz szatanie! '''Conchita: '''Jak ty do mnie mówisz, homofobko! '''Keira: Biegniemy dalej... Keira wyjebała jej z liścia i pobiegli dalej. ;u; Garry: Dzięki, Keira. Już myślałem, że będę musiał to coś pocałować... Wszyscy pobiegli dalej, Keira zauważyła jakiegoś mięśniaka. Keira: Pierwsza nasza ofiara. <3 Podbiegli do niego, Keira spytała go o to i owo. Był to kulturysta w wieku 25 lat, trenował również boks. Zgodził się na malutki kiss od każdej. Keira pierwsza to zrobiła i czekała na Iris i Annie, spojrzała na nie podejrzliwie. Garry: Okej, kogo by tu... Zauważa jakąś seksowną dziewczynę. Garry: Mam nadzieję, że Diana tego nie ogląda. Podbiegł do niej, namiętnie pocałował, a ona uciekła. Garry: Zrobiłaś focie, Keira? (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Sory, Diana. Keira: Wszystko to zostało uwiecznione. Tymczasem Tom sobie siedział i nic nie robił. No cóż, to nie jest wyzwanie dla niego. '' '''Tom:' Eh, pozwiedzam sobie... a może później... Tymczasem jakaś dziewczyna przyszła i się zapytała, gdzie jest jakąś wolna gondola. '' '''Tom:' Nie kojarzę włoskiego, ale coś mówiła o gondoli... Chwila, wiem gdzie jest! I wskazał jej wolną gondolę. '' '''Dziewczyna:' Dzięki! Myślałam, że pan jest włochem, a tu pan mówi po angielsku... Tom: A nie ma za co. Dziewczyna: A ty czasem to nie Tom? Ten co występuje w NvsW? Tom: Tak, to ja. A co? Dziewczyna: Bo reszta uczestników całuje przechodniów. Mogę ci pomóc. Tom: A po co? Ty sama nic nie zrobisz... a ja wypadnę... Dobra, niech będzie. Dziewczyna: Mogę zawołać kilka koleżanek i przekonać kilku przechodniów do całusa. Tom: Aha. A jak się nazywasz? Dziewczyna: Jenny. Poczekaj tu chwilę. Tom: No niech będzie. Tom: Dziewczyny mam mieć, ale... czy będę miał siłę całowac? Przecież ja boję wszystkiego związane z miłością... '' ''Jenny poszła, a Tom czekał. Tymczasem Drake stał sobie w jakiejś uliczce. Drake: 'Super zadanie Pearl! -,- '< Drake: Dopiero co udało mi się zagadać z Helen, a już mam ją zdradzać?!? ZAJEBIŚCIE... > Oparł się o ścianę i spoglądał na lewo i prawo od czasu do czasu. Obok niego przeszła jakaś dziewczyna, ubrana na różowo w krótkiej sukience, na którą nie zwracał uwagi. Ta jednak wróciła i podeszła do niego. Dziewczyna: 'Mi dispiace . Mi potete aiutare con qualcosa ? ''Drake spojrzał na nią. 'Drake: '''Kompletnie nie rozumiem o czym do mnie gadasz. ;u; ''Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. 'Dziewczyna: '''Dio mio ! Tu sei il Drake ! Questo ragazzo di Total Drama ! ''Zaczęła skakać z radości. 'Drake: '''Emm...co? ''Wybiegła z uliczny i coś tam zawołała po włosku. Po chwili wokół Drake'a stało około dwanaście dziewczyn (please). 'Drake: '''Emm... ''Poczuł się zdezorientowany. 'Dziewczyna: '''Siamo appassionati di tuo! '''Drake: '''Ale ja nadal nic nie rozumiem! (yuno) ''Z tłumu wyszła jakaś dziewczyna, która mówiła po angielsku. 'Dziewczyna II: '''Chcemy ci pomóc w wypełnieniu zadania, którym bierzesz udział. ''Dziewczyny wyjęły szminki i zaczęła smarować sobie nimi usta. 'Drake: '''To miłe, ale ja... ''Jednak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ dziewczyny rzuciły się na niego. (Skoro każdy ma być opisany...) Pierwszą z nich była jakaś laska która wyglądała jak uczennica liceum. Cmoknęła około 3 razy Drake'a w usta, co wiąże się z tym że on odwzajemnił. 'Drake: '''Dziewczyny... ''Kolejna która była w kolejce to jakaś 15-latka, prawdopodobnie pseudo-fanka (please). Cmokneli siię 3 razy i wskoczyła na niego kolejna, tym razem strochę starsza, w okularach, prawdopodobnie nauczycielka w jakiejś szkole (please). Cmoknęli się 5 razy... 'Drake: '''Ja... ''Nie zdązył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ dotarły do niego bliźniaczki, które wyglądały jak szkolne cheerleaderki. Obie oddały razem 20 całusów, co oznacza ze cmoknęli się 20 razy. Gotowa do ataku była już...Lindsay (please)? Wskoczyła na Drake'a i zaczęli się miziać, whatever. Był to jeden dłuugi całus. 'Lindsay: '''Tyler! Wreszcie się znalazłam! <3 '''Drake: '''Jaki Tyler?!? ''Lindsay zachichotała. 'Lindsay: '''Oh Tyler, ależ ty zabawny! <3 ''Po chwili jednak dziewczyny odrzuciły ją i pozostałe rzuciły się na Drake'a. Brunetka ubrana jak milionerka, dwie blondynki. Jedna niska z kucykiem, druga wysoka z długimi rozpuszczonymi włosami. Były jeszcze dwie....prostytutki (co ja piszę, gwałcę własną postać xD), ubrane dość....no wiadomo xD. One razem oddały 40 całusów. Ostatnią kandydatką była jakaś...kobieta. Rzuciła się na Drake'a, cmoknęli się około 15 razy, jednak jej było mało. Zaczęła się rozbierać, jego też (XD) i chciała go pewnie przelecięć. Zaczęła na nim skakać. XDDD 'Drake: '''Help me! ''Dziewczyny odciągnęły ją szybko i wywaliły. Ubrały Drake'a i staneły (już w 11-stkę) przed nim. '''Dziewczyna: '''Siamo contenti che abbiamo potuto aiutare . Resisti ! <3 ''I zostawiły go w uliczne, wycałowanego. On leżał na ziemi i miał...gwiazdki nad głową (please). 97 całusów, wow ;_; A i w jego łapce leżała kamera na której uwiecznione były wszystkie kissy ;u;. Tymczasem do Toma przyszedł Jenny. '' '''Jenny: Zawołałam ich, ale oni poszli na Drake'a... Tom: Niech to... Chwila, mam pomysł! Podszedl do Keiry. '' '''Tom:' Mogę ja całować? Nie chcę wypaść... Annie ze swoim opóźnionym zapłonem, podekscytowała się. (Pokój zwierzeń)Annie: (maluje usta szminką) Nareszcie jakieś wyzwanie dla mnie! Całowanie to jedno z moich wielu umiejętności... Jestem w stanie pocałować nawet laskę! Ruszyła się z miejsca, poruszając się jak modelka. Annie: No, gdzie tu są jacyś ładni ludzie?! Natknęła się na jakiegoś chłopca, na oko trzynastoletniego. Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła wsysać mu się w usta. Garry: Pozwą ją jeszcze o pedofilie xD A ty Tom, przecież możesz ją pocałować... na tym polega wyzwanie. Tom: No ale tylko trójka może całować... a niego będzie. Wziął kamerkę i zobaczył kolejkę dziewczyn. '' '''Tom:' Aha... Garry: Wiesz co Tom? Aż Ci pomogę z tymi całusami. Wszystkie dziewczyny stojące w kolejce zaczęły biec w ich kierunku. Tym czasem Iris podeszła do jakiegoś starego dizadka, który miał ok. 69 lat, a trzymał się całkiem nieźle. Iris: '''Witaj dziadziu! '''Dziadek: '''W-w-witaj... '''Iris: Rozweselę cię. CHodź! Zaciągnęła go w jakąś uliczkę i zaczęła całować na oczach reszty drużyny, którzy nie wiedzieli co ona wyprawia. Skończyła, spojrzła na Drake'a. Iris: 'Pora na zakończenie listy gwałtuw Iris! ''*Błąd specjlanie jest napisany! Zaciągnęła Drake'a w krzaczki i zaczęła go molestować i gwłacić. Postępy i pocałunki drużyny Weteranów Kimberly uradowana zaczęła biegać po... rynku? '''Kimberly: Zadanie na całowanie, yayy! Kimberly: To jest idealny sposób, aby zupełnie przypadkowo pocałować Madda <3 Kimberly zauważyła jakiegoś chłopaka złudnie przypominającego Maddie z pleców i zaczęła za nim iść Kimberly: No dalej... Jakieś ustronne miejsce... Osoba weszła do budki na zdjęcia Kimberly: Idealnie! Kimberly wskoczyła za zasłonkę i było słychać jedynie dźwięki buziaków i szarpaniny, po wszystkim Kimberly wypadła z budki Kimberly: Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało! Z za zasłony wyszedł jakiś facet z kucykiem, który nie był zbyt podobny do Maddie :< Kimberly: Że co? Po chwili z budki wyszedł jeszcze jeden facet w różowym podkoszulku i uczesany "na Biebera" Kimberly: Eee... Hihi? Kimberly zrobiła się czerwona i spojrzała na zdjęcia. Celestia rozglądała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kogoś na kogo wyglądzie by nie zwymiotowała. Celestia: Yyy.. Niesmacznie.. Podbiegła do jakiegoś faceta. Celestia: '''Masz mnie młody chłopcze pocałować albo spadnie na ciebie gniew wiedźm! '''JakiśFacet: Czupakabra! Celestia: 'Sam jesteś czupa! ''Celestia podskoczyła i kopnęła go w twarz. Na widok agresji dziewczyny, wszyscy wokół zaczęli krzyczeć i w panice uciekać. '''Celestia: '''Ale.. ._. ? '''Celestia: Czyli co ja mam zrobić żeby ktoś się zainteresował mną? Celestia odpieła od spódnicy dwa pasy materiały odkrywając o wiele mniejszą powstałą mini. Zdjęła długie rękawki oraz bardzo dużą, metalową bransoletkę i odczepiła kucyki. Osoby z drużyny na myśl że ma doczepiane włosy lekko zachichotali. Celestia: No i co że mam przypinane?! Zdjęła krawat i rozpięła bluzkę oraz zdjęła nakrycie głowy. Włosy spod nakrycia głowy wypadły, były dość długie ;u; Celestia: 'A te to już moje. Gotowe. ''Zrobiła coś takiego > Klik. '' ''Kimberly schowała zdjęcia, do... kieszeni <3 Zwłaszcza to, gdy tyłkiem zasłania cały obiektyw... Zauważyła u Niny kamerkę '''Kimberly: Halo, Nina... Ponieważ Nina nie reagowała, to Kim sobie zabrała aparat Kimberly: Później mi podziękujesz! Kimberly zaczęła cykać selfie... z każdym, kogo zauważyła <3 Kimberly: Uuu, Celcia <3 Kimberly rzuciła się na nią i zaczęła robić jej selfie <3 W pewnym momencie oczywiście, flesz oślepił Kim i ta wypuściła kamerę z rąk. Maddie: 'No nie... Mam całować... serio!? W sumie, pocałunek z dziewczyną to co innego... ''Maddie zaczęła się rozglądać za ofiarą. Nagle zauważyła dwie labadziary liczące swoją kaskę. 'Maddie: '''Nigdy nie lubiłam ludzi pokroju Iris, ale... '''Labadziary: '? Zaczęła namiętnie całować jedną z labadziar. Tamta druga zaczęła umierać z beki i cykać zdjęcia. Maddie to zauważyła i rzuciła się na następną. Przyparła ją do ściany, pocałowała i zabrała telefon. Zrobiła sobie z nią selfie gdy ją całowała. Labadziary uciekły. '''Maddie: '''W przyszłości będę tego żałować... ale to dopiero w przyszłości. Obym czegoś potem nie złapała, w końcu to labadziary, a one lubią lody... Dobra, czas zaszaleć, nie mogę pozwolić tym ofiarom wygrać! '''Maddie: ''Eeee... Dopiero po zakończeniu wyzwania skapłam się, co za głupią rzecz zrobiłam. Facepalm.'' Maddie weszła do jakiegoś baru. Wokół siedzieli różni ludzie. '' '''Maddie: '''Ready... Set...GO. ''Przebiegła po stolikach w barze i pocałowała w usta każdego klienta. Maddie: 'Zenek... ''Dała jakiemuś kolesiowi całusa w usta. 'Maddie: '''Grażynka... ''Tą też pocałowała w usta. 'Maddie: '''Tereska i Beatka... ''Pocałowała obie w usta. 'Maddie: '''Dziadek Zbigniew... ''Pocałowała jakiegoś starucha w usta. Gdy już chciała odejść, ten ją jeszcze całował. 'Maddie: '''Zaraz... rzygnę! ''Maddie uciekła z baru i gdzieś rzygnęła do kosza. 'Maddie: '''Powinnam dostać za to jakąś nagrodę za rekord Guinessa! ''Za to gdy Kim ocierała oczy po wpadce z fleszem, kamerę wzięła grupka dużych kolesi, niewiele mądrzejsi od Kim, ponieważ zaczęli rzucać kamerą i obijać o podłogę '''Kimberly: Nie! Kimberly podeszła do nich i zaczęła uczyć jak się robi selfie, jednak po jednym fleszu grupka zaczęła uciekać Kimberly: Czekajcie! Kimberly zaczęła ich gonić i kiedy wpadła na jednego z nich kamera wypadła jej z rąk i wpadła do rąk Celci. Kim leżała na przerażonym kolesiu w niebieskich dżinsach i rozczochranych włosach, czemu przyglądała się Maddie Kimberly: Uuu... będzie zazdrosny! Kimberly pocałowała chłopaka kilka razy (około 10), a Celcia zrobiła im zdjęcie, Maddie się tym nie przejęła Kimberly: Uuu, czuje jego gniew! Później reszta chłopaków chciała uratować tego, z którym całowała się Kim szturchając ją kijem Kimberly: Auu! Zaraz... Kimberly rzuciła się na każdego po kolei i zaczęła całować, podczas gdy Celcia cykała fotki <3. Każdy z nich wyglądał tak samo, tylko że miał inną koszulkę i fryzurę i z każdym z nich całowała się kilkanaście razy. Dwóch było łysa w białych koszulkach, jeden miał niebieską i krótkie, czarne włosy, a jeszcze inny miał zieloną koszulkę i dłuugie włosy. Reszta prawdopodobnie uciekła. Nina przyglądała się całej sytuacji z zaciekawieniem. Nina: 'Ojej, nie wiedziałam, że w drużynie jest tyle osób podobnych do mnie. <3 Cóż... też sobie kogoś wyrwę. <3 ''W przeciwieństwie do innych nie musiała poprawiać wyglądu, bo była już wystarczająco zdzirowata. xD Podeszła do jakiegoś Włocha w podobnym wieku i o podobnym, sztucznym wyglądzie. xD 'Nina: '''Ciao bello. <3 Come stai? Vuoi baciare? <3 ''Włoch zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a następnie uśmiechnął się flirciarsko i zaciągnął Ninę nieco dalej do jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca. W miedzyczasie odwróciła się do osób z druzyny. 'Nina: '''Nagrywajcie to! Będzie niezły pornol. <3 ''Ebony wzięła kamerę i zaczęła nagrywać całującą się Ninę z Włochem. Ich pocałunki zamieniły się w obściskywanie ,a raczej macanie po czułych miejscach (please) (Dark wyraził zgodę bym dopisał o tym ,że Nina całuję Włocha) 'Ebony: '''Okej koniec, teraz moja kolej <3 ''Ebony odciągneła Ninę od przystojnego Włocha, dała kamerę Ninie i kazała kamerować ich jak się teraz całują. '' ''Tymczasem Kimberly po całowaniu z grupką przygłupów poszła dalej i śpiewała sobie '''Kimberly: Jestem lepsza niż Ebony z siniakiem na głowie <3 Kimberly wpadła na kolejnego kolesia, ubranego schludniej niż poprzednicy, w garnitur i czarne spodnie z uczesaną fryzurą Kimberly: No dobra, tego akurat chcę pocałować <3 Kimberly zaczęła go gonić, a ten zaczął uciekać. Jakiś staruszek zaczął im robić zdjecia Kimberly: No weź, tylko kilka razy! Przecież jestem ładna! Mężczyzna stanął w miejscu i westchnął Kimberly: Zrozumiał <3 Kimberly poklaskała i zaczęła go całować, a staruszek robił zdjecia jakimś starym aparatem Kimberly: I 20! Jakby Ebony zaczęła całować swojego więcej... Tymczasem Kimberly zaczęły gonić jakieś kobiety (pewnie dziewczyny tamtego gościa). Wszystkie wyglądały jak jakieś sekretarki na długich szpilkach, więc ich "bieganie" wyglądało dość śmiesznie Kimberly: Haha! Już ja lepiej chodzę w szpilkach! Kobiety wypchnęły Kimberly i zaczęły pozować do zdjęć z facetem Kimberly: Skoro gdy Ebony chciała pocałować kobietę, to ona uciekła, to pewnie ze mną też tak będzie <3 Kimberly zaczęła całować kobiety, pierwsza była ubrana w białą koszulę i czarną spódniczkę i miała rude długie włosy, reszta w sumie wyglądała tak samo, jednak kilka się wyróżniało np. kobieta z platynką na głowie, czarnowłosa, która miała włosy spięte w kok oraz krótkowłosa blondyna. Reszta kobiet (dokładnie ich było 7) miało długie brązowe loki. Kimberly: No weźcie! Czemu kiedy ja was całuję to... Kobiety nie dość, że nie uciekały przed pocałunkiem, to jeszcze go odwzajemniały Kimberly: No cóż, przecież od Ebony nawet faceci uciekają <3 Kimberly pomachała dziewczynom, po czym ukradła aparacik staruszka i uciekła Kanał "Pearl jest najlepsza na świecie <3" Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani